The present invention relates generally to fluid control valves and, more particularly, to a mixing valve for use within a faucet.
Single-handle water faucet control valves are well known in the art and have been offered with different mechanical structures for controlling the available directions of travel, the ranges of motion, and the type or style of motion for the handle. One such known style of control valve includes a handle that is moved in a generally sideways (left-to-right and right-to-left) direction in order to adjust the mix of hot and cold water for a desired temperature. With this style of water faucet valve control arrangement, the handle is typically moved in an upward or forward direction, away from the user, to increase the flow rate and the volume of water delivered. The handle is typically moved in a downward or rearward direction, toward the user, in order to reduce the flow rate and volume of water, or to completely shut off the flow of water delivered from the faucet.
Known single-handled control valves are often referred to as having a joy stick control handle due to the single-handle construction and the manner in which the handle may be moved. The directions and ranges of motion are controlled by the internal structure of the valve mechanism and by the selection and arrangement of the component parts. It is further known to provide a water faucet control valve that is constructed and arranged to independently control the temperature and the flow rate of the water delivered to a use location by a single-handle or control lever.
One illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having hot and cold water inlets and an outlet. A first sealing member or lower disc includes first, second, and third ports corresponding to the hot and cold water inlets and the outlet, and is supported by the valve body. A second sealing member or upper disc includes upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface being positioned in engagement with the lower disc and including a peripheral channel for selective communication with the first, second, and third ports.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having an inlet and an outlet. A valve mechanism is configured to selectively control the flow of the water from the inlet to the outlet, the valve mechanism being positioned in the valve body. An upper housing includes an interior cavity. A ball includes a stem and two extensions extending laterally from the ball. The ball is adapted to be positioned in the interior cavity of the upper housing and to move through a range of motion. A coupling member is configured to couple to the upper housing to secure the ball, and includes a cavity configured to cooperate with the ball and a plurality of tabs extending toward the upper housing. The tabs are positioned adjacent to the extensions of the ball and defining a continuous glide surface along the range of motion of the ball.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having an inlet and an outlet. A plurality of discs are configured to control the flow of water through the valve body from the inlet to the outlet. An upper housing includes a body defining an interior cavity and a flexible arcuate rib extending from the body into the cavity. A coupling member is configured to couple to the upper housing. A ball includes a stem and is positioned between the upper housing and the coupling member in the interior cavity in engagement with the flexible arcuate rib. The ball is configured to actuate at least one of the plurality of discs to selectively control the flow of water through the valve assembly.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body including an interior cavity. Hot and cold water inlets and an outlet are in communication with the interior cavity. The valve assembly further includes an upper housing including a valve actuator, a lower housing, and a lower disc positioned in the lower housing. The lower disc includes a plurality of ports corresponding to the hot and cold inlets and the outlet. An upper disc is positioned above the lower disc and includes upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface including a first channel configured to interact with the plurality of ports, and the upper surface including an aperture extending therethrough and at least one depression. A carrier is positioned above the upper disc and is configured to cooperate with the upper disc such that the aperture causes water to exert pressure against the upper surface of the upper disc to create a pressure reversing hydrobalance. The carrier is adapted to interact with the valve actuator, and a bonnet nut is adapted to couple to the valve body. The bonnet nut is configured to secure the upper and lower housings in the interior cavity of the valve body.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly having a valve body having an interior cavity and an inlet and an outlet in communication with the interior cavity. A valve mechanism includes an upper housing having a valve actuator and a lower housing coupled to the upper housing. The upper housing includes an outer flange positioned above the valve body, and the lower housing includes a valve actuated by the valve actuator. The valve mechanism is positioned within the interior cavity of the valve body, and a bonnet nut is adapted to couple to the valve body and to secure the valve mechanism in the interior cavity of the valve body. The bonnet nut includes an interior ridge adapted to contact the outer flange of the upper housing to provide a separation between the bonnet nut and the valve body.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly including a valve body having an interior cavity, hot and cold water inlets in communication with the interior cavity, and a water outlet in communication with the interior cavity. A valve mechanism includes an upper housing having a valve actuator and a lower housing coupled to the upper housing. The lower housing includes an upper disc and a lower disc, the lower disc including a plurality of ports cooperating with the hot and cold water inlets and the water outlet. The upper disc is configured to be actuated by the valve actuator to selectively allow water flow in the faucet. The valve mechanism is positioned within the interior cavity of the valve body. A single sealing surface is positioned in the interior cavity of the valve body between the valve body and the valve mechanism, the sealing surface being in contact with the lower disc.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly having a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet, and a valve mechanism configured to selectively control flow of the water from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet to the outlet. A stem assembly includes a ball supported for pivoting movement about a first axis and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, a knuckle extending downwardly from the ball and operably coupled to the valve mechanism, and a stem supported within the ball. The stem is substantially L-shaped and includes an upwardly extending leg and a laterally extending leg, the laterally extending leg extending substantially parallel to the first axis. An upper housing includes an arcuate surface cooperating with the ball of the stem assembly. A coupling member includes an arcuate surface cooperating with the ball of the stem assembly and an opening receiving the knuckle of the stem assembly. The coupling member is configured to couple to the upper housing such that the ball of the stem assembly is secured intermediate the arcuate surfaces of the upper housing and the coupling member.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly having a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, and an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet. A stem assembly includes a ball supported for pivoting movement about a first axis and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, a lateral extension extending parallel to the first axis, a knuckle extending downwardly from the ball, and a stem supported by the ball, the stem including an upwardly extending leg. A first sealing member includes a first port in fluid communication with the hot water inlet, a second port in fluid communication with the cold water inlet, and a third port in fluid communication with the outlet. A second sealing member includes upper and lower surfaces. The lower surface is positioned in engagement with the first sealing member, and the upper surface includes a recess to receive the knuckle of the stem assembly. The second sealing member is supported for translational movement relative to the first sealing member in a first direction in response to pivoting movement of the ball of the stem assembly about the first axis to control flow rate of water delivered to the outlet. The second sealing member is further supported for translational movement relative to the first sealing member in a second direction in response to pivoting movement of the ball of the stem assembly about the second axis to control the temperature of water delivered to the outlet. A temperature limiting member is configured to set a hot water limit for limiting movement of the stem assembly and the flow of hot water through the third port. The temperature limiting member includes a wall having a downwardly facing inclined surface configured to selectively engage the lateral extension of the stem assembly to limit pivoting movement of the ball about the second axis. The inclined surface is supported for movement relative to the lateral extension to adjust the hot water limit.
A further illustrative embodiment of the present invention includes a valve assembly for controlling water flow in a faucet, the valve assembly having a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet spaced from the hot water inlet, and an outlet spaced from the hot water inlet and the cold water inlet. A stem assembly includes a ball supported for pivoting movement about a first axis and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, a lateral extension extending parallel to the first axis, a knuckle extending downwardly from the ball, and a stem extending upwardly from the ball. A first sealing member is formed of a ceramic material and includes a first port in fluid communication with the hot water inlet, a second port in fluid communication with the cold water inlet, and a third port in fluid communication with the outlet. A second sealing member is formed of a ceramic material and includes upper and lower surfaces, the lower surface being positioned in engagement with the first sealing member, the upper surface including a recess to receive the knuckle of the stem assembly. The second sealing member is supported for translational movement relative to the first sealing member in a first direction in response to pivoting movement of the ball of the stem assembly about the first axis to control flow rate of water delivered to the outlet, and the second sealing member is supported for translational movement relative to the first sealing member in a second direction in response to pivoting movement of the ball of the stem assembly about the second axis to control the temperature of water delivered to the outlet. A carrier is positioned intermediate the coupling member and the second sealing member, the carrier including an interior wall received within the recess of the second sealing member and receiving the knuckle of the stem assembly. An adjustable temperature limiting member is configured to cooperate with the lateral extension of the stem assembly to limit pivoting movement of the ball about the second axis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.